Semilla de Girasol
by Akari Malfoy
Summary: ..."Mi vida parece bastante simple, y así lo era. Luego de mis vacaciones, todo cambió" Ginevra comienza a descubrir nuevas sensaciones que la asustan. ¿Qué pasa cuando el rubio descubre su secreto? D&G / Tuve que volver a subir la historia, 2 Cap. Up!
1. Frasco de Semillas

**Semilla de Girasol**

_By Akari Malfoy_

_Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, tengo 16 años y asisto Hogwarts, uno de los mejores colegios de Magia y Hechicería de todo el mundo mágico. Tengo familia bastante abundante, constituida por 5 hermanos, y unos padres que, a pesar de consentirnos la mayor parte del tiempo, son bastante estrictos con nosotros. Puedo decir que mi vida social es considerablemente amplia: nunca faltan los amigos y amores de verano, y durante la época de colegio, bueno, cada año se conoce más gente. La variedad de carácteres y casas de mis amigos es increíble, e incluso comentada entre mi grupo de amigas más cercano. Uno de los motivos por los cuales conozco tanta gente en el colegio, es porque soy la hermana menor del mejor amigo de "El Niño Que Vivió", más conocido como Harry Potter. Sí, como muchas personas del colegio piensan, pasé mis primeros 3 años escolares enamorada perdidamente de este personaje. Pero, gracias al orden natural de las cosas, las mujeres maduramos tempranamente, y no es difícil darse cuenta de lo inalcanzable que era este chico, por muy cerca que lo tuviera. No está demás agregar también que luego de tres años conviviendo con una persona, empiezas a darte cuenta de que la perfección que antes caracterizaba a tu príncipe azul no es tan perfecta como creías. _

_Mi vida parece bastante simple, y así lo era. A pesar de pasar tantos sustos en mi quinto año, el haberme unido al ED y haber ido al Departamento de Misterios a una batalla imposible con Mortífagos, el tener que ir al Hospital de San Mungo para una recuperación de piel debido a mis mil y un castigos con Umbridge. A pesar también de mi pequeña aventura en mi primer año con el diario de Tom Riddle... A pesar de todo aquello, mi vida era maravillosa. Y no digo que ahora no lo sea, es sólo que... últimamente los cambios que suponían naturales en mi vida me han descolocado por completo. Mis últimas vacaciones cambiaron todo: mi futuro, mi destino, mi vida entera e incluso en parte las vidas de la gente que me rodea. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de cada decisión que tomé, pues cada una de ellas me fue hundiendo más y más, hasta que no pude ver salida alguna. Recuerdo con ironía y rencor el comienzo de todo este secreto: todo por aquellas estúpidas semillas de girasol..._

- Ginny, pareces Hámster...

La pelirroja rió.

– Es que estas cosas son un vicio...- mencionó con cara de maniática

- ¿Qué gracia tienen para convertirse en un vicio? No tienen ni sabor, son enanas y te demoras un siglo en abrirlas para comértelas.- dijo una joven de cabello azulado, mientras tomaba una semilla para observarla más atentamente.

- Si no te gustan Sam, entonces no las comas. - hizo un gesto raro con sus manos - más para mí.- la muchacha rió

- Eres todo un caso pelirroja.

Los Weasley estaban pasando las vacaciones en Francia con los Smith. Aún cuando Ginny se llevaba de muerte con Zacharias, con su hermana Samantha habían llegado a ser muy buenas amigas. Con el tiempo, Ginny supo que su padre había conocido a los de la chica en el Ministerio, y que se habían llevado bastante bien. Poco a poco Ron fue creando lazos con Zacharias, y sus padres con los de los dos jóvenes. Finalmente, habían decidido pasar las vacaciones juntos en la casa de veraneo de los Smith.

Ginny lanzó un suspiro de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- preguntó Sam para luego bostezar. La pelirroja abrió los ojos.

- Sam, ¿estás aburrida?

- Ehh... Bueno, digamos que verte comer semillas es divertido, pero solo los primeros diez minutos, luego, en efecto, aburre.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar unas cuantas más?.- preguntó Ginny con ansiedad.

- Mientras nos vayamos por el prado, y de vuelta nos bañemos en el lago, está bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amaba las flores, amaba el silencio, amaba todo su entorno en ese momento. Con dicha, la pelirroja corría atravesando aquel prado lleno de flores y mariposas, que tanto adoraba desde el primer día en el que llegó a Francia. Y es que parecía una niña pequeña, corriendo, riendo mientras cogía flores y perseguía a las mariposas. Era un paraíso, las mejores vacaciones que en su vida había tenido.

Sin embargo, toda historia tiene su conflicto, y éste comenzaba desde la torre más alta de la iglesia de aquel pueblo francés.

Desde lo lejos, ambas muchachas observaban como el fuego comenzaba a consumir casas, refugios, negocios, campos, cosechas, todo. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y una que otra cabaña o lugar comenzaba a desmoronarse. Toda duda que pasó en ese instante por la mente de las chicas acerca del origen de tal desastre fue disipada al ver aquella oscura marca invadiendo el cielo.

Ellos estaban ahí.

Comenzaron a correr con la misma rapidez mientras sacaban ágilmente sus varitas. Luego de los últimos acontecimientos, ambas chicas miembros del ED habían aprendido a tener su varita siempre cerca. Se adentraron en el pueblo, buscando a los causantes de tanto caos. A pesar de ser un pueblo de magos, todo el mundo corría desesperado, todos llenos de miedo, de pánico. Al parecer ellas serían la excepción.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo, y entonces los vieron. Allí estaban, eran solamente 4, pero más que suficiente como para derrotar a dos principiantes en artes oscuras en comparación al conocimiento de ellos, quienes vivían de aquellos maleficios. Ginny rápidamente se escondió junto a Samantha, y entonces divisó a su hermano Ron y a Hermione al otro lado de la plaza en donde se encontraban. Cuanto deseaba que Harry estuviera ahí. Cuatro contra cuatro, ventaja para los Mortífagos. Era ahora o nunca.

Ron salió de su escondite, junto a Hermione, quienes inmediatamente alzaron sus varitas para atacar. Los mortífagos estaban listos, tenían su completa atención en ellos. En ese momento las dos muchachas aprovecharon para salir y atacar por detrás. Poco después los mortífagos se dividieron al notar a las otras dos. Maldiciones empezaron a volar por los cielos, al igual que los hechizos de principiante de los chicos. Ron y Hermione parecían manejar mucho mejor la situación que las otras dos chicas. Ginny estaba más agitada de lo normal, sentía una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, y un extraño dolor de cabeza. _Reducto!_ Le había dado a un mortífago, estaba aturdido. Ahora solo se acercaría para aturdirlo completamente e ir a ayudar a su compañera. Demasiado tarde. Escuchó un grito ahogado a tan solo unos metros de distancia y aprovechando el estado del mortífago al cual había atacado dirigió su mirada hacia Samantha. Una sensación de desesperación y descontrol se apoderó de ella al verla tan débil en el piso, apunto de recibir una maldición. Su dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte cada centésima de segundo que pasaba. Todo iba en cámara lenta. El mortífago se acercaba cada vez más a Samantha, y Ginny seguía inmóvil, luchando contra aquella sensación que comenzaba a dominarla en esos momentos. Una extraña fuerza recorrió su cuerpo, y, tomando todo el aire que pudo, gritó.

¡No!

No pudo más. La chica bajó la mirada y perdió algo de consciencia. Todos los que hace un segundo atrás luchaban a muerte tenían sus ojos puestos en la pelirroja, quien segundos después parecía haber recuperado el conocimiento.

Parecía.

Los ojos de Ginny ya no eran los mismos, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que ahora poseía dos perlas grandes y negras envés de aquella dulce mirada celeste. Respiraba con potencia, y su mirada estaba impregnada de furia. ¿Era esa Ginny?

El mortífago que estaba apunto de echarle la maldición a la chica de cabellos azules se quedó perplejo. La pelirroja se acercaba a él, y no precisamente caminando. La muchacha flotaba en dirección hacia él, quien no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

Nadie lo hacía.

Se detuvo a centímetros de él, y levantando las cejas ladeó la cabeza con inmensa lentitud. Levantó su brazo con rapidez y lo pasó por su cara, rozándolo. La máscara que cubría el rostro del mortífago había desaparecido con tan simple movimiento, dejando ver una cara llena de cicatrices, inexpresiva como la de cualquier otro mortífago. Unos ojos verdosos la miraban con cierto miedo, que se escondía levemente entre tantas cicatrices. Ginny ya no tenía la varita en mano, la había soltado al momento de perder el conocimiento. Elevó su brazo izquierdo, elevando también el brazo del mortífago en el cual se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, forzosamente. El pánico se hacía cada vez más presente en el rostro del hombre. Tomó rápida y bruscamente aquel brazo, y lo apretó, haciendo gritar desesperadamente al mortífago. Lo mantuvo así por algunos segundos, para luego soltarlo y dirigirse aún más cercanamente a él.

- No te atrevas a tocarla, nunca más.- susurró la pelirroja a su oído, mientras un veneno gaseoso que parecía venir desde su boca se adentraba por la boca y oídos del hombre.

En ese momento el mortífago cayó. Los tres mortífagos restantes desaparecieron de sus posiciones, para reaparecer alrededor del hombre, tomarlo y volver a desaparecer. Ginny parpadeó momentos después, recobrando su mirada color cielo y comenzando a tocar suelo. Su hermano y las dos chicas gritaron al unísono.

"¡Ginny!", al mismo tiempo que esta caía inconsciente.

_Y así es como todo comenzó. Luego de aquello, me costó un par de días recobrar el conocimiento. Un par de días más para asimilar lo que había pasado. Mi hermano y las chicas me habían contado con detalles qué había ocurrido, pues yo no me acordaba de mucho. Comencé a tener miedo. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Todos mis amigos y familia estaban preocupados por mí, por qué podía tener o por qué podría ocasionar todo esto. ¿Poderes? ¿Algo normal en cualquier adolescente mago? O... ¿Algo sobrenatural?_

_Me costó el volver a Hogwarts para averiguarlo..._

**Continuará**


	2. Problemas de compartimiento

**Semilla de Girasol**

_By Akari Malfoy_

- Ya lleva una semana igual, sin cambios.

- ¿Dices que fue una muchacha?

- Así es, estaba completamente fuera de si. Nunca había visto algo parecido, es magia aún más avanzada que la de nosotros.

- Mmm...

- ¿Le comunicarás a nuestro Señor?

- No, aún no. Cuando considere que es una amenaza, le informaré. Retírate Goyle.

- Adiós Lucius.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ginny, despierta cariño. Hoy es el día.

La pecosa abrió los ojos de golpe, sonriendo. Por fin podría levantarse de aquella cama, en la cual había pasado la mayoría de sus vacaciones desde aquel incidente. Habían decidido ignorarlo hasta que la muchacha mostrara un comportamiento fuera de lo normal, cosa que no había ocurrido en todo el resto de las vacaciones. Ni siquiera le habían permitido el ir a comprar sus cosas para el colegio. Definitivamente había sido una pesadilla.

Salió de la cama y se puso de pie, qué bien se sentía. El último mes solo había utilizado sus pies para ir al baño, o abrir y cerrar la ventana. Respiró hondo y felizmente tomó su toalla para dirigirse al baño. Como todos los días, la pelirroja se fascinaba al contacto de su piel con cada gota de agua que caía de la ducha. Cada gota que quemaba levemente su piel, tan solo por unos segundos. Salió de la ducha luego de unos cuantos muchos minutos, se secó y se dirigió al cuarto nuevamente.

Abrió su armario emocionada. ¡Por fin podría utilizar una de las miles de tenidas que se había comprado en verano! Sabía que tenía buen gusto para vestirse, y gracias al incremento económico en su familia podía emplearlo de muy buena manera. Se colocó una polera alargada bastante linda, café con estampados abstractos similares a flores en distintos tonos azules y crema. Se amarró un cinturón ancho a la cintura del mismo tono azul de uno de los estampados, y se colocó unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro. Tomó unos calzados cafés y se miró al espejo. Le encantaba su nuevo vestuario. Se propuso secarse su largo cabello, que le había crecido aún más en vacaciones. Le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, terminando en ondulaciones bastante elegantes para su liso cabello. Se maquilló un poco para disimular sus pecas, y remarcó sus ojos con delineadores café y dorado. Se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, pues comenzaba a tener esa sensación de delirio por falta de comida.

- Querida, te ves preciosa.

- Gracias mamá. ¡Me muero de hambre! - dijo sentándose.- Harry, ¿Me pasas los pan queques por favor?

- ¿Harry?

- Cla... Claro Ginny.- lenta y torpemente, el chico de cabello azabache tomaba el plato que tenía a su derecha para acercárselo a la pelirroja. Ginny notaba cómo Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo. Qué ironía.

- Gracias Harry.

- Ginn... ¿Tienef todags tuhs cosag listaf? .- preguntó Ron, mientras comía desesperado.

- Solo me falta echar un poco de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes, mi secador, y esas cosas. Ah si! Y mi frasco de semillas.

- Dios Ginny, te convertirás en canario así como vas.- dijo Hermione

- Es mi vicio, y nadie me lo quitará.- colocó cara de maniática. Todos los habitantes de la Madriguera rieron ante tal comentario…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Recuerda, es amiga de los Griffindors.

- Lo sé, padre.

- Apenas la identifiques, me avisas.

- Lo sé.

- Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la estación.

Lucius Malfoy emprendía rumbo a la estación de trenes King Cross junto a Narcisa Black sujetada de su brazo. Draco Malfoy los seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás, con una expresión de fastidio que reinaba en su rostro.

- Un año entero pendiente del Trío Maravilla, qué mejor.- mencionó el rubio con ironía…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Gin!.- se escuchó a lo lejos. Kelly Johnson, una de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja, le gritaba desde una de las puertas del tren.

Ginny corrió para saludar a su amiga, llamando la atención de unos cuantos. Se abrazaron efusivamente, puesto a que no se habían visto más de dos semanas en vacaciones. Kelly era una hermosa chica Slytherin de estatura media, ojos almendra y cabello oscuro. Se conocían desde hace más de dos años, sorprendentemente en una clase de Pociones en la que les tocó ser pareja para un proyecto.

- ¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones luego de aquel incidente? – comenzó la pelinegra

- Pues nada nuevo. Estuve en cama todo el mes siguiente, aburrida.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me escribiste más?! Yo también me aburrí el último mes, pues mis abuelos lo único que hicieron fue trabajar. Digamos que lo más novedoso de mis vacaciones es mi nuevo guardarropa.

- Estamos en las mismas, Kelly. – ambas chicas rieron y siguieron caminando. Ginny iba tan concentrada en Kelly, que no se dio cuenta al momento de casi chocar con un desconocido.

Un roce, una punzada. La pelirroja se volteó a mirar de reojo con quien estuvo a punto de chocar, encontrándose con Lucius Malfoy, quien la miraba de igual manera, incluso con un poco de desprecio.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ginny?

- Nada, un leve dolor de estómago. Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Las dos muchachas fueron a despedirse de sus padres para luego abordar el tren, en busca de algún compartimiento. En el camino se encontraron con Luna y dos chicas más de Ravenclaw. Decidieron irse a un mismo compartimiento y ponerse al día. Ginny estaba feliz, si que había extrañado a sus amigas. Sin embargo, su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, y comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Chicas, iré a tomar algo de aire. Vuelvo en unos minutos

- ¿Te sientes bien, Gin? – preguntó la rubia de Ravenclaw. La pelirroja asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

- No hay problema…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vio a Blaise a lo lejos, junto con Theo. Se dirigió hacia ellos para saludarlos, conversaron un rato y vieron que el tren estaba a punto de partir. Se despidieron de sus familias y se adentraron en los vagones del tren, en busca del compartimiento de siempre. Ahí encontraron a Millicent Bullstrode, Stephanie Nicholson y Pansy Parkinson.

Millicent lloraba, y todos los presentes sabían por qué. Los chicos no se atrevían a decir nada, mientras que las otras dos chicas se dedicaban a abrazarla y a decirle que todo estaría bien, que su padre saldría adelante. Draco no aguantaba tanta emoción encerrada. Vio la hora, "Reunión de prefectos" pensó. Miró a Pansy, quien le asintió diciéndole apenas "Voy enseguida". Sin decir más, el rubio se paró y salió del lugar…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por cada paso que daba, su dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso. Así definitivamente no llegaría a la reunión de prefectos a tiempo. Comenzó a caminar jadeante pero con disimulo, buscando un compartimiento vacío. Segundos después cerró la puerta con brusquedad y cayó con algo de fuerza en uno de los asientos. Cada vez respiraba más rápido. Comenzó a desesperarse, mas las palabras no salían de su boca. En algún momento su oído se agudizó y entonces escuchó pasos que parecían venir hacia ella. De igual manera, por cada paso que oía, aquella sensación de descontrol se agudizaba. Unos segundos más, y la pelirroja no podría contenerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iba camino al compartimiento de prefectos, y entonces la vio. La más pequeña de la familia de pobretones caminaba sujetándose de las paredes del tren. El rubio de Slytherin levantó una ceja ante tal escena, mas se dispuso ir a molestarla de todas maneras. La observó entrar a un compartimiento vacío, qué momento más perfecto. Caminaba pacífico, y de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho; nada grave que no le impidiera caminar, que no le impidiera satisfacer su infantilismo una vez más. Comenzaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte la respiración agitada de la menor de los Weasley. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica? "Debería estar camino al compartimiento de prefectos, no preocupándome por una pobretona" pensó, mas la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, estaba vacío. Entro rápidamente sin cerrar la puerta. Nuevamente la vio, cabizbaja, con un aspecto sombrío.

- Comadreja, a la reunión de prefectos.- dijo Malfoy casi en un susurro indiferente, mientras estudiaba a la pelirroja. La punzada que hace unos segundos atrás había ignorado había vuelto, seguida por una serie de las mismas que cada vez lo golpeaban con más intensidad.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada de golpe. Malfoy la veía diferente, tenía una mirada oscura, y un enojo notorio en su rostro…

- Mortífago.- fue lo único que Ginny pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento con la mirada, cosa que el rubio notó enseguida. La expresión de la chica era de furia, y lo miraba con desprecio, con rencor. Lo siguiente que Draco Malfoy pudo sentir fue un ardor indescriptible en su brazo, el brazo en el cual portaba la Marca Tenebrosa. La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que Malfoy avanzara involuntariamente.

Ella seguía jadeando, el sufría pero no chillaba. Lo tomó del cuello con su brazo izquierdo, y con curiosidad dirigió su oscura mirada hacia el brazo del chico, subiendo su suéter y la camisa que poseía debajo con su mano izquierda. Lo hacía lentamente, mientras ladeaba su cabeza. El rubio solo aguantaba el dolor. Le habían enseñado desde pequeño que cual fuera el motivo, el no gritaría.

La pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más al brazo del chico. Malfoy creyó incluso haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la menor de los Weasley. El hacía quieto, intentando no agonizar. A pocos segundos de cortar la distancia entre el brazo del chico y sus labios, desvió la mirada con brusquedad hacia la puerta. Soltó inmediatamente al rubio, quien al escuchar un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento se tapó con rapidez su brazo. Una pequeña niña de no más de segundo año abrió sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Draco Malfoy ha visto a mi primo?- preguntó con inocencia la muchacha.

- No, Rosemary, no he visto a Nott.

- Gracias.- dijo la pequeña, para luego cerrar la puerta del compartimiento con suavidad.

Aquel frío golpe le hizo recordar lo que hace un par de minutos atrás había sucedido. Con cierto suspenso, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una pelirroja nuevamente cabizbaja. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, debía avisarle a su padre de inmediato.

- Corre y acúsame con tu padre, Malfoy. No me importa ni en lo más mínimo.- escuchó susurrar a la joven, quien jadeaba ahora con más fuerza. Acto seguido desapareció, dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No había asistido a la reunión de prefectos, la regañarían por eso. No sabía cómo, pero se había transportado hacia otro compartimiento vacío, al otro extremo del tren. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Nuevamente había perdido el control de su cuerpo, mas no la consciencia. Se acordaba de cada segundo que pasó en aquel compartimiento con Draco Malfoy. ¿Correría el presumido de Slytherin a contarle lo acontecido a su padre? Había dicho la verdad al confesarle que no le importaba. Con el solo roce de sus cuerpos, había sentido un escalofrío y un dolor en todo su cuerpo indudablemente igual al que había sentido en vacaciones, en aquella batalla contra los mortífagos.

Un momento, ¡Draco Malfoy era mortífago! Aun cuando era algo un tanto obvio para la pelirroja, no lo hubiera creído tan real si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo estaba segura de que era ella en ese momento? ¿Cómo estaba segura de que no era algún tipo de espíritu mágico que la poseía? Ya había caído en una manipulación de similar magnitud en su primer año, gracias al diario de Riddle, cortesía de Lucius Malfoy. Tenía miedo, mas obviaría aquellos nuevos "poderes" hasta que fuera necesario.

Sintió como el tren comenzaba a detenerse. "Bienvenida a tu sexto año, Ginny. Espero y lo sobrevivas" pensó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La reunión de prefectos había sido de lo más aburrida. Estaba harto de las charlas interminables de la sangre sucia, quien creía liderar a todos los presentes en el lugar. Lo único que habitaba en su mente en aquellos momentos eran desordenadas escenas de lo ocurrido en aquel compartimiento hace más o menos una hora. ¡La comadreja parecía fuera de sí, y lo había distinguido como mortífago en menos de tres segundos al tenerlo cerca! ¿Debía de informarle a su padre? Como odiaba tener que ayudarlo, como odiaba tener que ser mortífago. Mas era su vida o aquella condición, que en cierto modo lo ligaba a una muerte venidera.

¿Entonces qué haría? Había notado como los dedos de la chica habían quedado marcados en su brazo. Le dolía, y bastante.

- ¿Draco?

Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

- Voy, Pansy.- Tenía que hablar con la Weasley, por muy patético que fuera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se había reunido con sus amigas nuevamente para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Al grupo del tren se había incorporado Samantha, quien la abrazó fuertemente; y Cloe Kingston, una Griffindor de largo cabello castaño ondulado y ojos pardo. Cloe era muy cercana a Ginny, incluso más que Samantha. Luna, Samantha, Kelly, Cloe y Ginny eran las mejores amigas desde fines de cuarto año. Claro, Luna se había incorporado al grupo más adelante.

Definitivamente, lo más aburrido era la selección de los de primer año. Por alguna razón tenía un hambre inmensa, y no tenía paciencia como para esperar el término de la selección y el discurso de Dumbledore. ¿Debería contarle a Dumbledore lo sucedido? Después de todo ella a sus 16 años había sido incluida en la Orden, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort o mortífagos debía de ser informado. No, esperaría. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que lo ocurrido no volviera a suceder.

- Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos, a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como sabrán, aún estamos en estado de alerta puesto que Voldemort... – Se propuso no escuchar más, desde ya hace un tiempo era siempre lo mismo. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, su hermano, Hermione y Harry escuchaban atentos las palabras del Director unos puestos más atrás que ella. Miró a Luna, quien la sintió enseguida. Ambas estaban igual de aburridas. Sam jugaba con una pelota saltarina por debajo de la mesa, Cloe se hacía señas con Kelly y Blaise Zabini, con el que se había encontrado en vacaciones, y, por lo que había escuchado decir Ginny a la chica, con el chico con el cual tenía una pequeña aventura. Ginny siempre había envidiado a Cloe. Con un historial envidiable de chicos, la castaña siempre sabía distinguir entre los chicos de los cuales valía la pena enamorarse y los chicos pasajeros, que servían por un tiempo. Cloe era muchas veces reservada, le costaba hablar de ciertas cosas incluso con Ginny. Pero con el tiempo, la calidez y comprensión de su amiga pelirroja le acogieron tan bien, que frente cualquier acontecimiento que considerara importante corría a contárselo a Ginny.

Los aplausos hicieron salir a Ginny de su ensimismamiento. Por fin podría comer, estaba ansiosa y muerta de hambre. Sin pensarlo, llenó su plato de comida, y se dispuso a devorar todo lo que estuviera cerca…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ya párale Blaise, le pones mucha atención.

- ¿Celoso, Draquito?

- ¿No habías dicho que era solo una aventura nada más? ¿Que apenas la vieras hablarías con ella para cortarle?

- Yo sabré cuando cortarle, Draco. ¿Qué te trae de tan mal humor?

- Nada que te importe, moreno. – El rubio sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó a su derecha para ver a Pansy Parkinson mirándolo melosamente.

- Si, Draqui, algo te pasa cariño. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, Pansy. ¿Podrías dejar de tocarme, por favor? – Cómo detestaba cuando Pansy se ponía así. Habían dejado de ser novios a mediados del año pasado, y pareciera que la rubia había olvidado aquella conversación en la cual Draco la había cortado. "No resultó, ni resultará jamás" fueron las pocas palabras que el rubio se dedicó a decirle.

- Bueno, Draqui. Apenas me necesites me llamas.

- Pansy, ve con Millicent. Te necesita. – le ordenó Blaise. La rubia sin decir más volvió a su asiento en la mesa, para consolar a Millicent.

- ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quién pudo haber sido?

- ¿De qué hablas Blaise?

- La chica que atacó al papá de Bullstrode, dicen que es de Griffindor. – Draco pensó en la Weasley con cierta… ¿preocupación? Pensándolo bien, parecía como si no lo controlara, como si no fuera ella la que actuara cuando se encontraba en ese estado. ¿Realmente había causado esa reacción en ella? Se culpó por ser mortífago. No había justificación para disfrutar tal enojo, estaba incluso molesto con la pequeña comadreja. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie alrededor, pues se hubiera sentido incluso más humillado.

- Draco, te estoy hablando.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza.

- Ni idea

**Continuará**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gracias por los reviews que recibí, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Karkinos: muchas gracias, le puse mucho empeño al primer capítulo, puesto que es la introducción a toda una historia con una trama algo extensa y diferente. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Lucía: Muchas gracias también! La verdad es que, como le dije a Karkinos, me esforcé mucho. Trato de no ser tan descriptiva en este capítulo, puesto que la batalla contra los mortífagos pierde su sentido de introducción. Ahora mismo estoy terminando el tercer capítulo, escríbeme para ver si te gusta este :)**

**Javiera Malfoy: Gracias también, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste mucho.**

_**Akari Malfoy**_


End file.
